The present invention relates to pressure vessels and, more particularly, pressure vessels used for storing a pressurized fluid incorporated into a gas generating system.
Gas generating systems incorporating a pressurized fluid component (for example, hybrid gas generating systems) typically include a cylindrical pressure vessel for storing the pressurized fluid. Such a pressure vessel may have a first, closed end and a second, open end to which a mechanism for facilitating controlled release of the fluid is suitably attached. The closed end may be formed integrally with the vessel, or an end closure may be suitably attached to the otherwise open first end of the vessel.
In vessel designs including a gas release mechanism or end closure attached to an end of the vessel, the end of the vessel proximate the mechanism or end closure may be necked down (i.e. reduced in diameter) to preferentially direct any elevated pressure condition to the larger diameter interior of the vessel. As defined herein, an “elevated pressure condition” occurs when the vessel internal pressure exceeds the normal operating parameters of the vessel. However, necking may result in a vessel that is relatively longer and heavier than a straight-walled (non-necked) vessel would be. Such size and weight penalties are undesirable.
Thus, a need exists for an alternative method for directing effects of an elevated pressure condition to a predetermined portion of the pressure vessel.